Sparkles of life
by Nymus
Summary: Mavis es muchas cosas. Es maga, maestra, estratega, un fantasma y una herramienta mágica. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, Mavis es Mavis. [Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon" Del Foro GJM]
1. Generacion

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

Tema: Generación

Advertencias: Probable OOC (ustedes díganme)

Total de palabras: 211, según contador de palabras

* * *

Cuando eras poco más que un fantasma, tenías mucho tiempo libre que ocupar. O al menos eso pensaba Mavis mientras revoloteaba en silencio cerca del techo del gremio, como desde muchos años hacía. Había visto lo que su "muerte" ocasionó en sus amigos, así como también vio lo que sucedió con Pretch. Había visto los años pasar y a Fairy Tail crecer para convertirse en lo que ella siempre había querido que fuera, un lugar para vivir y sonreír, una familia más que una organización.

Sobre todo, había visto pasar una generación tras otra, decididos a llevar con orgullo el nombre, símbolo e ideales del gremio que fundara tanto tiempo atrás junto a sus amigos. Había visto a los niños crecer y convertirse en adultos, y a los hijos de aquellos niños encontrar sus propias alas y volar, llevando el nombre de Fairy Tail hasta lo alto.

Muchas veces había deseado poder hacer algo más que observar, poder reír junto a ellos con alegría, o ayudarles de alguna forma cuando las tristezas surgían. Mientras los años pasaban uno tras otro y las estaciones se sucedían una a otra, Mavis observaba a su gremio, su familia, crecer. Desde la distancia, veía a cada nueva generación crecer llevando el futuro sobre sus hombros y, de alguna forma, se sentía parte de ellos.

* * *

N/A: No me termina de agradar esto, pero que se le va a hacer.

Saludos!


	2. K más

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

Tema: K+

Advertencias: AU, Probable OOC (ustedes díganme)

Palabras: 380

* * *

Poder quedarse en casa mientras llovía afuera era una gran cosa, o al menos eso pensaba Mavis. Era divertido mirar las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana, o a la gente que pasaba ocasionalmente por las calles, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a donde quiera que fueran.

En realidad debería estar haciendo sus tareas para la clase del día siguiente, pero se había quedado distraída, mirando hacia fuera mientras se sentaba en la cama y balanceaba las piernas.

A pesar de que ya estaba en preparatoria, seguía pareciendo apenas una niña y como estaba la situación no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar. De todas formas, no le molestaba. Alguna vez lo hizo, pero ya no más.

El cambiar de ciudad y colegio había ayudado bastante, ya que aunque al comienzo había sido complicado y la mayoría de sus compañeros no le creía sobre su edad, las cosas habían terminado por salir bien.

Tenía nuevos amigos, que aunque a primera vista se veían peligrosos, en el fondo sólo necesitaban una buena razón para mostrar su mejor lado. Mavis se había tomado su tiempo para analizarlos y buscar alguna forma de aproximárseles, ya que le habían llamado la atención desde el primer momento.

Yuri había sido el primero en aceptarla, aunque sólo fuera porque descubrió que era una buena estudiante y podía suponer una ventaja tenerla como amiga. A ella no le molestaba que esa hubiera sido su primera razón, pues sabía que no había tardado mucho en llegar a apreciarla y sus habilidades tomaron un segundo plano.

Warrod siempre había estado predispuesto a preocuparse por sus amigos, aunque no quisiera hacer alarde de ellos, así que no había sido difícil convencerlo de ofrecerle su amistad.

Pretch había sido un enigma al principio, pero Mavis no había tardado en darse cuenta de su apariencia fría solo ocultaba un montón de buenas intenciones que el joven en realidad no sabía como expresar.

Después de conocerlos e interactuar con ellos por poco más de dos meses, Mavis se enorgullecía de poder llamarse su amiga y ser retribuida de la misma forma. Era agradable tener personas en las que podía confiar o que rieran con ella.

Ahora, lo único que necesitaba era convencerlos de alguna forma para unirse al club que pensaba fundar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sí, no tenía idea de que hacer para esto. ¿Se notó? ¡Saludos! Subiré los demás mañana y pasado respectivamente.


	3. HurtComfort

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

Tema: Hurt/Comfort

Advertencias: AU, probable OOC (ustedes díganme)

Total de palabras: 461, según contador de palabras.

* * *

El hecho de que Mavis y Zera fueran primas nunca había sido importante. No lo había sido cuando nacieron y no fueron presentadas, ni mientras crecieron sin saber de su mutua existencia, ni siquiera cuando la rubia quedó huérfana y su tío Zeeself pasó a tener su custodia como único familiar vivo.

Su posición en su nuevo hogar quedó clara desde el principio, aunque Mavis era todavía demasiado joven e inocente como para darse cuenta de ello. ¿Por qué debería importarle que toda su ropa fuera usada y apenas se mantuviera unida? ¿Había alguna diferencia en que tuviera que esperar hasta el final para comer, si es que quedaba algo para ese momento?

Sin embargo, lo que no podía evitar notar era el persistente rechazo de parte de Zera, tanto en casa como en la escuela y, básicamente, en todo lugar donde coincidieran. Eso si que Mavis no lo entendía. ¿Por qué, si eran familia, no podían ser amigas también? ¿Por qué ella se empeñaba en romper las pocas cosas que Mavis tenía y en hacerla llorar? Aún así, Mavis seguía empeñada en complacerla, a ella y a su tío, esperando que si se esforzaba lo suficiente Zera aceptaría jugar con ella algún día.

Las cosas siguieron igual por mucho tiempo y habrían seguido así si el destino no hubiera hecho su jugada. La noche en que Zeeself no regresó a casa por la noche, Mavis expresó su preocupación y Zera la desestimó como siempre, a pesar de que la rubia sabía que ella también estaba preocupada. Al día siguiente, la policía apareció haciendo preguntas y desde entonces los acontecimientos sucedieron uno tras otro, como un remolino. Lo único claro al final fue la muerte de su tío, asesinado por unos asaltantes que robaron su dinero y joyas, y que Zera y ella debían ir al orfanato de la ciudad.

Mavis estaba triste, es verdad, pero Zera se sentía mucho peor y aunque la rubia era pequeña aún, podía entenderlo a la perfección. Zera estaba acostumbrada a las comodidades de casa, al calor de una familia, y lo había perdido todo en un solo momento. Es por eso que Mavis decidió ofrecerle todo lo que tenía, que no era más que ella misma y todo el amor que siempre había sentido por su prima.

Esta no podía aceptarlo al principio, pues se daba cuenta de que siempre había sido cruel con ella y que no se merecía la sonrisa que recibía todos los días. Por supuesto, a Mavis todo eso no le importaba, y el día en que Zera por fin correspondió su sonrisa y se llamó su amiga, ella sonrió de vuelta y le tomó la mano para invitarla a jugar.

Después de todo, era lo que siempre había querido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo no quería hacer sufrir a Mavis, pero miren lo que me sale en el random! Para que me dan material de angst? *snif* En fin, aquí va el tercero :3

PD: Alguien sabía que el maestro de Red Lizard se llamaba así? Yo no tenía idea!


	4. Entusiasmo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

Tema: Entusiasmo

Advertencias: Probable OOC (ustedes díganme), pequeños spoiler de FT Zero si no lo han visto.

Total de palabras: 232, según contador de palabras

* * *

Decir que Mavis estaba emocionada al dejar la isla Tenrou era subestimar sus sentimientos.

Aunque estaba consciente de que la alianza con los cazadores de tesoros era temporal y sus caminos bien podían separarse de forma violenta cuando encontraran el orbe de Tenrou, todo eso había quedado en un segundo plano por el momento.

Apenas el barco zarpó, dejando la isla atrás, el corazón de Mavis se disparó. Aunque avanzaban con lentitud y apenas llevaban unos metros de distancia, ella sentía como si cada centímetro fuera un kilómetro.

No era para menos, considerando que llevaba tantos años encerrada en la isla, sin más compañía que Zera y sus libros. No era que no los amara, Zera era su única amiga y los libros habían sido sus maestros, pero ellos mismos le habían enseñado que había un universo de cosas que aprender y descubrir cruzando el mar.

— ¡Ahí vamos Zera! — Dijo Mavis mientras señalaba el océano y sonreía de oreja a oreja para su amiga. Ella correpondió el gesto, una réplica un poco más comedida de su entusiasmo y se acercó con pasos lentos a la borda donde Mavis estaba de pie.

Mavis se giró y abrió los brazos, como si quisiera abrazar el horizonte. Había aprendido que el mundo era inmenso y estaba lleno de gente con distintas ideas y costumbres. Había aprendido mucho, pero esta vez iba a verlo de verdad.

* * *

 **N/A** : Este me gusta un poco más, pero ¡ay! todo se ve tan pequeño cuando lo subo aquí... En fin, este es el final.

Saludos!


End file.
